


Coming To Terms

by beckysue_bonner, lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Original Work, Station 19 (TV), Third Watch
Genre: And An ASSHOLE!, East Miami, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, He is SOOO STUPID!, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Vignettes that I hope you will enjoy. More AU than actually what may havehappened on/in the program or real-life occurrence, though at times theactual blow-by-blow may be hewed to. Chapter 1 is 'Original work based on TheIdiot Child's ridiculous and preposterous and criminal telephone exchange with Georgia'sSec Of State, Chapter 2 is Marina. Chapter 3 is Blindspot. The other chapters are TBA
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Sarah Morales/Monte "Doc" Parker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 21





	1. Just 11,580

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [mlaserva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlaserva/gifts), [NETTIEB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETTIEB/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A desperate and un-hinged Donald J. Trump calls Georgia Secretary of  
> State Brad Raffensperger and demands that he 'find' 11,580 votes so   
> that the Deranged Orange Baby can be declared the winner in in the   
> state's presidential election 2020.

A humorous (?) AU of Dumb-Ass' traitorous call to Georgia Secretary Of State Brad Raffensperger

"I'm sorry...would you repeat that please?"

"I said I need for you to find 11,780 votes, which is one more than we have now."

"I still don't follow..."

"Well, Brad!! What's not to follow?!! You could re-calculate."

" _Re-calculate_...?"

"Right...Brad, I heard that you were a smart guy: you don't sound very smart!"

[Raffensperger turns to his lawyer, Ryan Germany and mouths _I_ don't sound very smart!?]

The attorney says "Mr. President, Ryan Germany here...what exactly are you asking The Secretary to do?"

"Well, Ryan-I like your last name by the way- _Ger_ many-that's a good name..."

"You're asking the Secretary to do what, Mr. President?"

"I think I've been pretty clear, Ryan-I need him to find 11,580 votes."

" _Find_...

"Right."

"We don't _find_ votes in Georgia, Mr. President. The election has been vetted four times, and there are no votes  
to find."

Trump persisted: "Well dead people voted, ya know."

"Ah...I'm sorry; did you say..."

"It's _TRUE_ , Ryan! By the way: I thought at first that you are a smart guy-I'm not feeling that right now."

Finally, a very frustrated Brad Raffensperger said "Mr. President...I'm struggling to find a respectful way to say this: neither  
Ryan or I have time for this; I'm not re-calculating or finding, re-calibrating, or sending the votes through the monolith.  
If there's nothing else..."

"The MACHINES!" TrumpASS suddenly blurts-out.

A confused Ryan Germany, against his better judgment, says "The Machines..."

"Aren't they taking apart the machines, and shipping them back to Hugo Chavez' house?"

" **NO** "

"You're saying that the machines...the parts aren't being swapped out?"

" **NO** "

"Well...aren't..."

"Good afternoon, Mr. President."

"Don't you HANG UP THIS PHONE, BRAD!" The BOB (Big Orange Baby) screams.

Brad Raffensperger, trying his mightiest not to laugh, says 'I said GOOD DAY!"


	2. We're Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Carina in the final stages o adopting a baby girl. Both feel  
> :  
> that after all that they have been through, all of the obstacles they have  
> :  
> surmounted, the next step is to bring a little into their family.

On their way to the adoption agency, Carina DeLuca, from the passenger seat turns to her girlfriend and says this  
:  
“I find it stupid to say ‘what had happened was’…don’t you?”

‘That is pretty stupid”, Maya agreed.

"Yes-and what you just said: the word _pretty_ meaning _very_ is odd to me...it also can mean 'bella',  
:  
which as you know means lovely or beautiful..."

"You're rambling, and so you're nervous; so am I Car."

"I have heard many tales about last moment changes of mind by the birth parents, or complications with the paperwork...and also-  
:  
ALSO, Maya the attorneys being crooks or incompetent..."

Maya pulls to one side, off of the street, and turns off the engine. "Babe: the attorney is an SFD union attorney. The paperwork is fine  
:  
and we're on our way to bring our baby home. I will always think of today as our little girl's birthday."

"I want a child of color Maya-that is something I feel strongly about."

Maya says "Yes, you've said. Whatever you want. Now we'll be late if I don't get going."

While they wait for the social worker, Maya says "Did you know that Sullivan and Miller have been released? That law firm Avery retains  
:  
must be hella good-that means high quality. The union was busy wrangling about whether off-duty actions qualify under our agreement.  
:  
I overheard The Chief telling Herrera and Hughes that he's going to do what he can to get that changed."

"That's wonderful, Bella! Andy must be still shaking-well your whole team!-they pointed guns at Sullivan, right? My GOD!"

'Yes. My heart stopped for a few seconds."

"Oh, I had forgotten about that; Oh Maya!"

I"t's fine. I spoke to Lewis about it." And then the click of heels on the tiled hallway floor: it's the social worker, bringing their baby...


	3. You Kept Your Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't believe that you are here with me, and Nat. I was positive that  
> we lost you, and here you are. I keep wanting to stay asleep-so that I don't  
> wake up and you disappear...but you WON'T...you promised to never leave me  
> and you DIDN'T.'  
> Natasha 'Tasha' Zapata

"I can't believe that you are here with me, and Nat. I was positive that we lost you, in Iceland. and here you are. I keep wanting to  
stay I keep wanting to stay asleep-so that I don't wake up and you disappear...but you WON'T...you promised to never leave me  
and you DIDN'T-I shouldn't be surprised, really-just before I left you you said 'I GOT YOU-ALWAYS', and you always keep your promises;  
you have never let me down, have you Baby? I should never have left you, and I'm so, so sorry..."

Reade wipes her tears away with his thumb, ever gentle. "I told you to go: how could you know that 'Ice Cream' would come and dig me  
out? It's so rare that any of us ever get to put that promise to the test: _I'll die for you_...I don't really believe in God, but how  
else did I survive? And I'd do it again."

She tilts her face up to kiss him, her eyes wet. She whispered "I KNOW. I know that you would." A second kiss, and she grins and says "Thank GOD she  
looks so much like me!" Tasha says, lovingly head-butting her man while gazing down at their daughter Natalia, who is sleepily 'working' her pacifier  
.  
Her hair is shoulder-length-dark and wavy, and her skin-tone is a medium golden brown. Her eyelashes are thick and dark, and her eyes very light brown.  
She reaches up and Reade lowers his face so that she can run her chubby little fingers over his scruff of beard.

"She loves you so much....MIRA (LOOK)-I'm gonna say something, but please don't get mad, OK? Do you promise?"

Concerned now, he nodded.

"After I thought that we lost you, I wanted to die myself; I didn't know how I would go on...I didn't see a way forward, and I...(she can't look at him)...right  
before I got word that Ice Cream had rescued you. I didn't realize that I was pregnant, Reade."

"I know that. Don't give it another thought, yeah?"

"Yeah. C'mon...let's go to bed."


	4. East Miami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Morales and Doc Parker are newly pregnant.
> 
> 'M' for Sex

_Do you remember when I told you that I was reluctant to get involved with you because I had just ended a long relationship-that it ended badly?_  
_And that's why I came to New York because I couldn't stay in Philadelphia. And that I reacted to you that night we met because you remind me of_  
_physically of the man I left behind? Well, we've had a year together-actually a little more than that-and I remembered that I actually had two choices_  
_for hospitals...I didn't care which...it was fate that I ended up at the one your station is assigned to. Tu eres el AMOR DE MI VIDA, Doc. (you are the love of_  
_of my life._ )

Doc and Sarah's fingers stay intertwined as he moves on top of her-the thumb of his other hand rubs across her swollen clit; HER other hand pulls and twists them  
feverishly at the nipples of both breasts, even as their tongues dart and dance within the others' mouths. His thrusting is continuous, speeding up the higher their  
desire climbed. Sarah hovers on the crest of an exorable tide and then her orgasm burst forth. Her hips jerked as she tried to stifle a moan, knees clamping tight at his  
hips and lovely body quivering in release. In time his pumping hips slow to a stop, though he remains within her-she doesn't want to let him go...

After their shower, he prepares a snack of fruit, cheese, and wine for them while she strips and re-dresses their bed. Back in bed, they have almost finished their wine  
when Sarah speaks: “Doc. I’m on the front lines of this crisis-I’m pregnant, and so I’m stepping back, quarantining at home. And I…feel as if I’m betraying my oath by  
even suggesting this: “Let’s go to EAST MIAMI-my sister Daisie is there, and that part of Florida has fewer COVID cases. You could work for ROSIE, Annalise's man  
while you complete your studies for the medical board. What do you think/"

He yawns and smiles. "It's a conversation...FOR TOMORROW...let's go to sleep."


End file.
